My Old Life
by MexicanSwagg
Summary: You know Leo Dooley as a Mission Specialist. But you don't know how he used to be a normal kid with quite the life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This just a prologue about Leo's backstory, 'cause I've been wondering about it. I might make it multi-chapter, but only if you like it. I may not update very often because I'm also working on The Roof, but you never never know. Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, nor Leo and Tasha, but I do own the OCs. Here we go!**

Leo loved his father. He really did. He loved playing video games with him, talking to him; he was just awesome. He loved his small home, his dog Cocopuff... He basically loved his life. What 5 year old wouldn't?

He didn't see what was coming, though. A new exciting destiny was coming his way. The only problem was that it had interfere with his super awesome life in Texas. With his dad, his dog, even himself.

No one asked him about it, they didn't seem to care. Even Tasha was over it. Leo wasn't though. Every day, he would remember. And now, he was going to share it with you.

**How was that? Should I continue? Please tell me your thoughts. Also, in case I do continue, I am going to let you interfere a little bit. I need OCs for Leo's friends. Could you give me names, appearances, personalities, etc.? Thank you so much! Love you guys!**

**~Angie**


	2. Leo

**Hello! I decided to continue the story, so here's chapter two. You may notice that it says Leo. That means it will be in Leo's PoV. I got 3 OCs brought to you by DisneyXDGirl. Disclaimer: Leo, your the protagonist, you should do it! **

**Leo: Angie does not own Lab Rats, Disney XD does. The only OC she owns is my dad and Rose. DisneyXDGirl owns Christian, Skylar and Ryley.**

**Alright, on to the story. PS in this story, he starts out as 9, even though I said 5 in the prologue... Sorry!**

My name is Leo Dooley. I have dark hair, brown eyes and dark skin. I live in Houston, TX with my parents, Tasha and Frank Dooley. My mom has the same same features as me, but my dad and I look nothing alike. He has dark skin, jet black hair, and blue eyes.

I am 9 years old. My best friend's name is Christian Dunphy. He has black hair, hazel eyes, and dark skin. He and I have been friends since we were babies, according to Mom. We have a lot in common. He and I love science and were both Troublesome, whatever that means, according to our parents. Right now, he's 8, but his birthday is in a month.

I also have an older sister, her name is Rose. She has almond-brown skin, with blue eyes and brown hair. Her hair has blond highlights, by the way. I wanted the same, but She says it's a girl thing. She's 14.

It was a Monday morning when it happened. Christian and I went to school together. Our school's name is Parkway Elementary. It's only the BESTEST school in the world! Our cafeteria food is awesome, we get little homework in third grade, and we can have snacks throughout the day!

As we walked into the classroom, I caught Skylar Prickett looking at me. She is the most daring girl in the third grade. I have a huge crush on her, even though she's serious a lot. This year, I'm determined to make her notice me. So far, so good! I saw Christian making lovey, goofy faces at me. I silently prayed that he would stop. He knows about my crush on Sky, and he never stops teasing me about it. I took a seat next a girl with brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. I'd never seen her here before, so I decided she had just been tranfered. She looked bright and playful. I decided to make her feel welcome.

"Hi, I'm Leo. What's your name?"

The new girl smiled. "Ryley. I just moved here from Mission Creek, California." Huh. I've always wondered what it would be like there. I heard of this billionaire guy with a big mansion or something. Donald Daventport, I think.

"Nice to meet you, Ryley." Ryley's grin widened. "I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship," she declared. I laughed.

"Alright, settle down," our teacher, Mrs. Blowfish said. Her real name was Mrs. Blofis, but she preferred Blowfish. She is really awesome and nice. "Today, we have a new student, Ryley Marano. Would she please stand up?"

Ryley hesitated a while, then stood up and plastered a smile on her face.

"Tell us a little about yourself."

Ryley thought for a while then answered, "Well, I don't really like doing risky stuff, I guess."- I saw Skyler roll her eyes-"I have a pretty big family, too. 7 brothers and sisters."

Mrs. Blowfish smiled. "Thank you, Ryley. You may sit down. Today, we will be talking about writing in cursive-"

I zoned out, which I rarely do, daydreaming about me and Sky. We would be perfect for each other, I just know it! Suddenly I heard my name. Uh oh.

"Huh?" I asked absent-mindedly. I heard a few giggles and blushed.

"Leo, you've been called to the office. Take your things with you."

I felt everyone staring at me as I packed my things. "See you tomorrow?" I heard Ryley ask. I smiled, whispered a yes, waved at Christian and left.

As I entered the office. I heard sniffling. I saw Dad holding Mom in her arms.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Leo, we need to talk."

Rose's school, Hedrick Middle School, had a big fire. Not a lot of people had come out alive. Some where possibly alive but missing. Rose was one of them.

**Oh no! Rose is missing! Will I let her live, or will I kill her? :( anyways, big thank you to all who reviewed, and also, if you don't like how I am using your OCs, please tell me! I hope you liked it! The schools are actually real, except there was no real fire, and they are in Dallas, TX. See you later!**


	3. Leo 2

**Hello! I have more OCs now! But keep them coming! Disclaimer: Adam?**

**Adam: I'm not in the story.**

**So? **

**Adam: um, ok... Angie doesn't own Lab Rats, nor Kayla and Kaden Parker, those OCs are owned by daphrose.**

**Thanks for everything guys!**

As I received the news, I realized how we had a pretty good relationship. Rose would always stand up for me, or help me with homework (well, actually she kinda did my homework), play with me, love me, overall she was a great sister.

My parents asked me if I wanted to go home, but I decided to stay. I didn't want to have to look at my bedroom wall, crying about my sister who could be alive. I needed to get her off my mind. As I walked back in the classroom, I saw Kayla Parker looking at me. Are you okay? she mouthed. I nodded, waved to Christian and Ryley (she was surprised I'd come back) and thought about our friendship.

Kayla has long, dark hair, pale skin and brown eyes. She has a brother named Kaden, more on him later, who's in 1st grade. Anyway, Kayla and I have known each other since kindergarten, and somehow end up with the same teacher. We aren't too close, though. But she sure does act like we are. She's alWays expecting me to help her when she's in trouble. One time, she stole Mr. Dalton's favorite ballpoint pen and I had to convince him that he was getting too old and was just hallucinating things. He retired because of that. She's kinda dark and mysterious, but I find that pretty cool. She always wears black and occasionally purple. Christian has a crush on her. I think it's weird.

At the end of school, I went over to her house with Christian. I was supposed to be studying, but Mrs. Parker cut us some slack because of Rose. I noticed that Kaden wasn't there. "Uh, where's-"

"In his room. He's playing his guitar." I nodded.

Kaden seemed kind of mysterious, but once you know him better, he will be very open to you. He is very wise for his age. I mean, he's barely seven, and helps his mom with problems. You'd think he's bionic with super smarts or something. I laughed at the idea of bionic humans. There was no way they existed. Anyway, he has dark, black hair that falls on top of his eyes. His eyes are so cool, I'm jealous. They're a mixture of grey and blue. I decided to visit him. I told Christian I'd be right back, and went upstairs to his room. He was playing his guitar, as his mom said.

"Hey."

"Hi!" he answer with a smile. He may be mature, but he's still 7. "Wanna play Guitar Hero?"

"Sure." After a few minutes of video games, he paused the game.

"I heard 'bout Rosie."

"Oh."

"How are you doing?"

I faked a smile for his sake. "Ok, I guess."

He frowned. "No you aren't. You wish that you could have told her goodbye." Wow. What he said was true, but he sounded much more mature than me.

"Yeah. But we will find her. I'm sure she's not, um, you know, the d word." He nodded. We had an awkward silence when suddenly Christian barged in. "Leo, I think you should come downstairs."

No. No, it's not what I think it is, right? It can't. It just can't. I took a deep breath and walked down to the living room taking a seat next to Kayla, who stared at the screen in front of her. I already heard her say I'm sorry. I turned to the TV.

"We just discover another body in the middle school. Unfortunately, this girl did not make it. Her name was Rose Dooley."

The funeral was painful. I didn't want to go, but everyone was expecting me, so I had to. I saw Rose's friends crying so hard I thought their eyes would run out of fluid. Dad was holding Mom while she cried too. I thought that was the worst day of my life.

But boy, was I ever wrong.


	4. Ryley

**Here I am again! Okay? Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

***everyone runs off***

**Seriously? Real mature, guys! Uh... *sees random bald guy with a mask over his face* hey you! **

**Guy: *turns around and points at himself***

**Yeah, you! Say the disclaimer.**

**Guy: Will you do something for me?**

**Yeah, yeah, sure! Now go!**

**Guy: Your funeral. Angie doesn't own anything in this story but the plot and Frank.**

**Great! Now take your mask off, and I'll do anything you want.**

**Guy: *takes mask off and smiles evilly***

***gasps* It can't be!**

**To be Continued...**

3 YEARS AFTER THE DEATH OF ROSE

Leo and I are best buds. Other than him and Christian. I had met him on the day his sister died. Now, were in sixth grade, our first year of middle school! Tommorow is the first day! Mom and have already gone shopping for supplies, clothes, etc.! But I'll get back to that later. You might want a little filler...

After the funeral, I saw Leo looked so much mature. He no longer cried, nor looked sad. He introduced me to his friends, and Kayla and I became fast BFFs. She and Leo aren't that close, but she and I are. I told her about all my secrets. I even told her about liking Le- Uh, forget what I said. Anyway, 4th and 5th grade went by really fast. Soon we were graduating and crying and saying goodbye to our friends. So yeah.

Back to me. I walked over to Leo's house after shopping to walk with him to Kayla's house. They two houses away from each other. Every time I'm over at Leo's, we hear Kaden, who is in 4th grade now, playing either the drums or the guitar. As I arrived at his house, my legs were sore from walking so much. He lives in another neighborhood, but I insist on walking so I can have a lot of time to think. He was already outside waiting for me. He smiled at me and we walked together.

"So," I say. I mentally face palmed myself. Really? So? Your doing great at acting cool, Ryley, really.

Thank goodness he didn't notice. He just ignored me. After a while it got uncomfortable. "Uh, Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ugh. Small talk. That just makes it much better. Sarcasm intended.

"Um, this silence is getting kinda awkward though, don't you think?" I tried to look cool, but I silently told myself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I'm just-"

"Thinking about Rose?" I suggested. He smiled.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking about?"

I pretended to stroke an invisible beard. "Hmm. I don't know. Best Friend Telepathy?"

He chuckled. "Sure."

"You miss her, don't you." I made it sound like a statement.

"Yeah." He looked at me with his hands in his pockets. We stared at each other for a while in silence, except this one was comfortable. After a few moments, he opened his mouth to say something when all of the of the sudden-

"Ooh, a staring contest! I'll challenge the winner." Leo immediately looked at Kayla and blushed. I wanted to kill her! What was he going to say? After shooting a death glare at her I went inside. After a while of playing Guitar Hero with Kaden and watching Kayla win a staring contest with Leo, Kayla grabbed Leo and I and pulled us upstairs to her room.

Her room was beyond cool. It had purple walls, lots of posters, and a HUGE bed.

"What do you want now?" Leo asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, it's the first day tomorrow, as you know, and I want a reputation when as soon as a get there, and the only, possible way to do that is if I pull my world famous pranks, but of course I need hel-"

"NO." I stated. "I am not risking a year of detention for you."

"But if you jus-"

"No."

"It'll only take a whi-"

"No!"

"Bu-"

"NO!" I yelled a little too loudly. I saw a hurt face wipe off the devious look on Kayla's face. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. You know I love you but, I-"

"It's fine. Leo?"

Leo looked at her with wide eyes. "There is no way I will-"

"Oh, no. Your doing it." Kayla declared with an evil smirk. There it was.

Leo frowned. "But I-"

"Your doing it."

"You don't tell me what-"

Kayla sighed. "Leo?" She gave him puppy eyes. Suddenly I felt sorry for her.

"I'll do it." I said. Wait, what? No, no, no, no, no... I did not just-

Kayla smiled. "Yes! Leo?" He sighed and nodded. Her smile grew. "Stupid eyes," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, what are we we waiting for? Let's go!" She skipped out of her room. Leo and I shared a look. We were both thinking the same thing: This was going to be a long day.

"Come on, is it great or what?" Kayla said as she sticked another sticky note on the wall. I sighed. This was TORTURE. She decided to cover the ENTIRE inside of the school, including rooms and desks, with sticky notes.

"I don't know," I said, sticking one on the teachers desk. "Won't it take a long time?"

Kayla smirked. "Nope! I managed to drive all the teachers and the principal away, so we have 8 hours!" We had already covered a little more than half of the school.

"Man, she's good," Leo said, picking up a sticky note that had fallen on the floor and sticked it back on the white board. "Wait, your going to tell every on this was you right?" He asked nervously. I didn't blame him. She's bailed on us quite a few times.

"Of course!" She smirked. "You guys can totally keep your lame, goody-goody reputation."

I rolled my eyes. Just as I was about done with the desk, I heard a voice and froze.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU KIDS THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

**Uh oh! Cliffhanger! I'll update soon, I promise! On to the disclaimer!**

**~Angie**

**Krane?!**

**Krane: That's right. And I want you to kill Adam, Bree and Chase! And you can't not do it! You PROMISED! *laughs evilly***

**Oh no! What do I do? *lightbulb appears above her head* *smiles* Guys! Get back here!**

**Lab Rats:*come back* yeah?**

***kills them with my awesome writer powers* **

**Krane: Yes! They're dead! **

**Not for long. *brings them back to life* You'll be though! *gets ready with powers***

**Krane: NEVER! *geo-leaps out of room***

**Shoot, he got away!**

**Chase: What happened?**

**Uh, got to go! Bye! *runs out of room***

**The End**


	5. Ryley 2

**Hola! Bienvenidos al cuarto capitulo de Mi Vida Vieja! I don't like translating, so just use Google Translate or something. o_O Oh my cheese balls you have no idea how I LOVE doing that! Send me some emojis that you like through reviews! I really like them. When I a barely got my first one, I danced around like a maniac... Oh my jellybeans! If you've seen my profile, I mentioned my little step-brother Jacob.. He LOVES break dancing! It's so adorable! I will try to get him on video, put on youtube and give you the link! Anywhozzles, enough of my blabbing, it is disclaimer time! I ACTUALLY got a prompt for the first time in FOREVER (see what I did there?) by daphrose. Shout out to this awesome person! Anyway, her prompt was to make Adam do the disclaimer but he had to use words with at least three syllables! Pretty evil in my opinion... I LOVE IT!**

**Okay Adam, go.**

**Adam: Huh? What's going on?**

**Ugh, just read above, I'm not in the mood for explaining!**

**Adam: Hey, that's hard! I ain't doing it! **

***gives him the Look* Yes, you are!**

**Adam: *gulps* Angela... Um, television seri-es... Non-corresponding... Exceptions: Um... Frank- uh, linee? Including officer Jacob-ee? Including Ryley-nee's, um, birth-giver?**

**Eh, good enough. *smiles evilly* For now!**

**To be Continued...**

I felt my heart racing faster than a cheetah. I knew that all those good grades, all the hard work, all of it just down the drain. I slowly turn around. I see an officer, his name tag said Jacob, looking down at us. He looked a lot like Dwayne Johnson. Ooh, if I snapped a picture of him, my mom would be so happy she wou- No! Stop it Ryley! Focus.

"Uh, Officer Jacob, I think my good friend Kayla can explai-" I turn around to see no Kayla. Just me and Leo. Ugh! Why, why, WHY did I agree to do this? Why?! I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well, as much as I hate doing this to two 12 year olds, I'll have to take you to the authorities. Your parents will be contacted. Can I have their names?"

I saw Leo with a look of fear in his eyes, yet he answered calmly. "Tasha and Frank Dooley." Officer Jacob wrote it down. He looked up at me. A tear slipped from my blue eyes.

"Breanna Marano," I said in a shaky voice. "No father."

As we waited, I started shaking uncontrollably and Leo told me to calm down. But I couldn't. I felt so scared, angry, betrayed, used, and completely confused. I just wanted to laugh. But that with be inappropriate. I thought about how we would be recognized at school as the bad, rebellious kids that were a bad influence and how it would us against the world. This wasn't part of my plan. I was supposed to be the girl who was well liked, especially by teachers. I was bright, playful, learned to enjoy life. Now I would be thought of as dark, serious, and miserable. I sighed. At least it was just three years. Who am I kidding? They'll go by slowly. I used to think that all those stories about middle school being the worst time was just a myth. But now, it would become a reality.

I saw Leo's parents pick him up. They seemed to look sorry for him. They know Kayla. They know it wasn't our fault. I begged them to stay so they could convince my mom. They agreed.

Finally, my mom came. She and I look a lot alike, actually. She just has blond highlights at the tips of her wavy hair. As she looked at me, I saw the disappointment in her eyes. Tasha noticed it, thank jellybeans, and asked us kids to leave so she could explain. We went into a room and I immediately FaceTimed Kayla. She answered and looked at us with a sheepish smile. Here's how our "little talk" went. Me, **Leo**, _Kayla_

Hey! I really liked the way you "didn't blame us" for the prank!

_Heh. That's a STICKY situation you two got in._

**Right! 'Cause we are the master minds behind all of this! You do know you ruined our reputations forever, right?**

_Oh come on! What is a little prank gonna do to your life?_

Hmm, I don't know... I guess we don't have anything to worry about. I'm sure they will like to have rebellious kids in really good universities, right?

_Calm down! It's just one little pra-_

**One little prank? Really? Because I'm sure a harmless, small prank wouldn't get us in** the police station.

_Wait, what?! They arrested you?_

Basically! I can't believe you just left us, Kayla. That was really low.

_Guys, I can explain. I just- _

**I don't wanna hear it. I'm leaving.**

Goodbye, Kayla.

_Please, just lis-_

**CALL ENDED**.

**So this chapter is really short, I know. Next chapter will be Kayla's POV...Please review!**

**~Angie**

**Back to the disclaimer:**

**Okay. Say the disclaimer with the same rules, but also do it backwards *laughs evilly***

**Adam: *suffering face* non-corresponding television seri-ees, I mean, er, uh *looks like he's about to cry***

**Aww. Ok Adam, forget it, you've done enough. *smiles and gives him a hug***

**The End**


	6. Kayla

**Hola! Welcome to chapter 5! I think. I've lost track. Anyways, another prompt from daphrose! Thank you so much! Anyways...**

**CHASE!**

**Chase: *runs over to me scared* Y-yes ma'm?**

**Hmm. I like this. Anyway, daphrose wants you to say the disclaimer. **

**Chase: *looks relieved* Ok. Angie does not own La-**

**Ahahah! There's a catch. You must use two sentences and words with only ONE syllable! Muhahaha! This girl is so evil! :D**

**Chase: Ok... Ang does not own Lab Rats. She owns things you do not know. Ha! **

**Grr! He did it! *man comes by and whispers to Angie* Uh huh... Okay... *smiles evilly* Looks like we aren't done quite yet, Chase...**

**To be Continued...**

I sighed with my head down after Ryley hung up on me. I know I seem like an unsensitive girl, but I'm actually a big softie. I didn't mean to leave them there. Okay, I did, but- you know what? Let me just tell you the story from my eyes.

_ *Flashback*_

_ "What do you kids think you're doing?" As soon as I heard that, I froze. I never get caught. We were all stunned for what seemed like forever. During the silence, I realized the officer paid no attention to me. I thought about what my mom had said that morning._

_ *Flashback within Flashback*_

_ "Kayla don't you ever get tired of being bad? Don't you want to maybe become a good girl, like Ryley?" I scowled. I hated being compared to her. I got it! She's perfect, I'm not! Jeez! _

_ "No. It's just not who I am," I shot back._

_ Mom sighed. "It used to be who you were." I knew she was talking about my toddler years. I thought back to those days..._

_ *Another Flashback within Flashback*_ **(Chase: Ok, this is kinda getting old. Me:Be quiet! I'm the author here! Chase: I'm just saying. Me: Fine.)**

_ "I used to be really nice then, huh?" I told her. "Sorry to disappoint you." With that, I walked to my room._

_*End Flashback within Flashback within Flashback*_

_I realized that this was my chance to make my mom actually proud of me. Ryley and Leo would understand, right? I walked back slowly before running away. I hid behind a wall and heard the conversation between her and Officer Jacob. I sighed. What had I done?_

_ When Ryley called me, I pretended to not know that they were practically in jail. Why? It would make things worse to tell them I heard were they were going and didn't come out and confess. But I still got in trouble with her._

*End Flashback*

I felt like someone just stabbed me in my stomach. I felt my eyes and saw that they were wet. I continued to cry softly until I heard my mom call me. Oh, no. She knew. I quickly collected myself and came down the stairs. "Yes?" I asked.

"Tasha just called." I gulped. She sighed. "Why, Kayla, why? It's enough you were pulling a prank, but bailing on your friends? I am so disappointed in you, Kayla Parker." Then, I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"You're disappointed in me? Well, that's not new! What, are you not going to say, 'You should be more like Leo' or, 'Ryley would have taken the blame,' or something like that? You want to know why I did it? It was because I saw it as a chance to have a mom whose proud of me!"

Mom looked taken aback. "Kayla, I-" But I wasn't gonna stop now.

"You're always saying 'Good job, Kaden' or 'Great job, Marc(my dad)' but me, you just compare me to EVERYONE! I'm sorry I don't play the guitar, or the drums, but it doesn't mean you can't be proud of me!" I started crying, and then my mom hugged me.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You shouldn't listen to me. You need to be a unique person, be yourself. Don't be what other people expect you to be. I'm sorry, and I don't say this very often, but I'm proud of you."

I chuckled. "For what?"

She smiled. "For being yourself. For not trying to exceed everyone's expectations. I think that is probably the best talent there is."

I sniffled. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to Tasha." I nodded and went back upstairs to my room.

After a while of watching Good Luck Charlie, I heard a knock on my door. I guessed it was Kaden. "Come in." As the he or she came in, I gasped. I did not expect to see this person come in.

**Who is this mysterious person? It's only one! Tell me who you think it is and if you guess correctly, I will give you a shout out!**

**~Angie**

**Back to the disclaimer...**

**Chase: Do you mean? **

**You have to say two sentences here too! Ha!**

**Chase: Ugh! What do I say?**

**Mmm... Say, MexicanSwagg and daphrose are evil yet awesome too!**

**Chase: Uh, Ang and Rose are bad but... But... Great too.**

**And?**

**Chase: And we will see you the day next to this day. **

**Ok! Good enough for me? What about you, daphrose? Are you satisfied?**

**Chase: *snort* You better be.**

**Chase is actually my favorite character, but I didn't mind messing with him. I did with Adam though. Poor Adam..**

**Chase: Seriously?!**

**The End**


End file.
